DC Extended Universe
The DC Extended Universe is a shared universe created by DC Comics. From 2013, all live-action films made by DC Comics and Warner Brothers Entertainment have been classified as part of the cohesive universe. Films Short Films *''Etta's Mission'' (2017) Comics * Man of Steel Prequel (2013) *''Warner Bros. Pictures Presents Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'' (2016) **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Batman'' **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Lois Lane'' **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Senator Finch'''' '' **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Superman'''' '' **''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Lex Luthor'' *''General Mills Presents Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice'''' (2016)'' **"Playground Heroes" **"Field Trip" **"Picture Proof" **"Lights Out" *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Upstairs/Downstairs'' (2016) *''Suicide Blonde'' (2016) *''Mercedes-Benz Presents: Justice League'''' (2017)'' **"Joyride" **"Guiding Lights" **"Fast Food" **"Shifting Gears" **"Pit Stop" **"Winner Drives" *''Superhero Hooky'''' (2019)'' Books Novels *''Man of Steel: The Official Movie Novelization'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: The Early Years: Junior Novel'' (2013) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice - Cross Fire'' (2016) *''Suicide Squad: The Official Movie Novelization'' (2016) *''Wonder Woman: The Official Movie Novelization'' (2017) *''Aquaman: Undertow'' (2018) *''Aquaman: The Junior Novel'' (2018) *''Shazam!: The Junior Novel'' (2019) Companion Books *''Man of Steel: Friends and Foes'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Inside the Legendary World of Superman'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Reusable Sticker Book'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Superman Saves Smallville'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: Superman's Superpowers'' (2013) *''Man of Steel: The Fate of Krypton'' (2013) *''Time Out Shortlist Gotham and Metropolis'' (2016) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice: The Art of the Film'' (2016) *''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Tech Manual'' (2016) *''Suicide Squad: Behind the Scenes with the Worst Heroes Ever'' (2016) *''Wonder Woman: Meet the Heroes'''' (2017) *[[Wonder Woman: I Am an Amazon Warrior|''Wonder Woman: I Am an Amazon Warrior]]'' (2017) *[[Wonder Woman: The Art and Making of the Film|''Wonder Woman: The Art and Making of the Film]] (2017) *''Justice League: The Art of the Film'' (2017) *''Justice League: The Official Collector's Edition'''' (2017) *Aquaman: Arthur's Guide to Atlantis'' (2018) *''The Art and Making of Aquaman'' (2018) *''Shazam!: Freddy's Guide to Super Hero-ing'' (2019) *''Shazam!: A Shazam Showdown'''' (2019)'' *''Shazam!: Becoming Shazam'''' (2019)'' Soundtracks * ''Man of Steel'' * [[Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)|''Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)]] * [[Suicide Squad (Original Motion Picture Score)|''Suicide Squad (Original Motion Picture Score)]] * [[Wonder Woman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)|''Wonder Woman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)]] * [[Justice League (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)|''Justice League (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)]] * [[Aquaman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)|''Aquaman (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)]] * [[Shazam! (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)|''Shazam! (Original Motion Picture Soundtrack)]] Videogames * [[Man of Steel (2013 Video Game)|''Man of Steel (2013 Video Game)]] (2013) * [[Man of Steel: Hero's Flight|''Man of Steel: Hero's Flight]]'' (2013) * [[Batman v Superman: Who Will Win|''Batman v Superman: Who Will Win]]'' (2016) * [[Suicide Squad: Special Ops|''Suicide Squad: Special Ops]]'' (2016) * [[Justice League VR: The Complete Experience|''Justice League VR: The Complete Experience]]'' ''(2017) References